


Tell Me You Need Me

by Mlgdd



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlgdd/pseuds/Mlgdd
Summary: Another prompt request from Tumblr - "Tell me you need me" a short involving an unusually concerned mesmer and a frustrated Kenzi.





	Tell Me You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt request from Tumblr - "Tell me you need me" a short involving an unusually concerned mesmer and a frustrated Kenzi.
> 
> Also, a friend wanted some caring/ softer side Vex so... voilà.

The evening had been a bust.

Dyson had pulled the ‘It’s Fae business and too dangerous for you,’ card and worse still, Bo had agreed – the pair of them heading off together leaving Kenzi and the good Doctor alone together in Carpe Noctem with the cutting words, “It's for the best, you’re only human,”

She knew it was meant in the best possible way but still those words stung.

Kenzi took one look at Lauren who shrugged before giving an exasperated sigh and turning to walk away – an act not unnoticed by the clubs owner perched high up on the balcony looking down.

“Only human my ass,” Kenzi grumbled as she walked around the edge of the dancefloor toward the bar. “I’ve kicked Fae-butt-a-plenty,” She looked up to find the bar tender looking at her and gave an anxious smile ordering her drink. Lifting the glass she turned, leaning back against the bar. “Dumb, selfish, self-centred...”

“You called, love?” Vex grinned as he slid along the bar beside her, elbow resting on the side as dark eyes swept over from her feet to her face taking in her appearance.

“Ugh, what do you want?” She screwed up her nose at him.

“Hey, you called me sunshine,” He smiled watching the confusion spread across her face. “Selfish, self-centred... you’re playing my song,”

Kenzi gave a snort of amusement lowering her eyes.

“And that is the first smile I’ve seen from you all evening. Something troubling you?”

“Wait, why have you been watching me?” She narrowed her eyes at him. In truth the fact that Vex had been keeping tabs on her, and not for the first time, gave her a thrill that she barely disguised.

“Well, I have to make sure the patrons are happy,” He leaned closer. “It’s kinda my job,”

“I don’t see you checking up on Lauren,” She gave him a smug smile.

“That’s because the Doc left,”

“She did?” Kenzi blinked at him.

“Can’t say as I blame her,” He gave her a lopsided grin. “Look, I get it, the big bad Doc’s come along and stolen your bestie for herself,”

“That’s not it,” Kenzi shook her head, draining her drink and placing the empty glass on the bar, turning to find a new drink placed in her hand by the mesmer. “I'm over the whole Bo-Lauren thing,”

“Then what?”

“Bo treats me like a child. Like I can’t fend for myself. She and Dyson seem to forget that I had a life before any of you showed up in it. I survived worse crap before I met all of you,”

“This touchy-feely stuff ain’t really my field love but you don’t think that perhaps Bo just wants to look after you? Protect you? Keep you safe?” Dark eyes watched her closely.

“No, that's not it – she thinks I'm just a weak human and y’know what? I’ve had enough of it,” She downed the drink in her hand returning it to the bar.

“What are you doing?” Vex asked with furrowed brows.

“I’m following them,” She replied. “I know where they’re heading, I’m going there too,”

“I don’t think that’s a very good... Kenz,” He began as she marched off. “Oh for... bloody humans,” He growled quickly following her.

As Kenzi headed for the exit she felt someone grab her arm pulling her sharply to the side and down an unlit corridor leading to the back of the club.

“What’re you... damn it Vex,” She spun around turning to face him blocking her way, the flickering lightshow of the club the only thing lighting their surroundings. “I’m trying to leave,” She sighed shifting her stance and looking up at him folding her arms over her chest.

“And I can't let you do that,” He replied shaking his head slowly.

“So now you’re taking orders from Bo?” She frowned narrowing her eyes. “Since when do you care what she says?” 

“Lets get one thing straight, I don’t care what the Succu-beast says,” He gave her a disgusted look.

“Then let me go,”

“I can’t,” He rolled his eyes.

“Why not?” She snapped.

“Because I do care about you,” He snapped back at her, much to her surprise.

“What?” She stared at him, wide eyed.

“I need you Kenz – stubborn, pigheaded and stroppy little thing that you are, I can't let you go out there after them, I won't let you put yourself in danger,” He moved closer, carefully angling himself to move her back against the wall, dark eyes closely watching her every move as he dropped his head slightly to the right closing the gap between them planting a surprisingly gentle and lingering kiss on her lips. Her eyes flickering closed, Kenzi gasped as she felt his hand on her hip as a ragged voice whispered in her ear. 

“Tell me you need me,”


End file.
